


Remembering Last Time

by SappyNyan



Series: Based off Another RP [1]
Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SappyNyan/pseuds/SappyNyan
Summary: Rape is only implied. There is no actual depiction of rape.





	Remembering Last Time

Chase begrudgingly kissed Grayson and Becca goodbye as he and Stacy dropped them off at Stacy’s parents house. He knew what was going to happen the weekend but kept quiet as he smiled stiffly at his in-laws. 

“You two be good for grandma and grandpa, alright.” Chase told the two. 

The kids agreed before running off to hug their grandparents. Chase sighed as he turned and opened the door for Stacy. Once she was in the car, Chase closed the door and walked around to the other side to drive back to their apartment. 

Chase is silent for most of the drive, so Stacy speaks up. “What's wrong darling?” 

It's phrased like a question but Chase knows it's a demand. Not only from Stacy’s tone of voice, but from her use of the word “darling”.

“I just miss the kids, that's all.” It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth. Thankfully, Stacy left him alone the rest of the way home. 

That ended as soon as the two entered the apartment. Stacy, though she was half a head shorter than Chase, pushed him against the wall, hand at his throat. 

“Chase. You know what happens when you lie. Tell me. What. Are. You. Thinking.” She sounded Angry.

Chase stuttered for a second. Stacy used her free hand to smash Chase’s head against the wall. “Come on, darling, tell me what's wrong.” There was that venomous word again. 

“I… I know you usually want to have sex when the kids aren't here and I'm not in the mood for it right now. My depre-” Stacy cut him off.

“Boo-fucking-hoo. So you're sad, get over yourself. Not much of a man if you can't pleasure your wife.” She walked away from Chase, her arms crossed. “You're utterly useless. I don't know why I ever married you.” 

“Stacy, baby, I'm sorry. I just don't feel like it right now.” Chase was scared to deny Stacy again. 

“Well I do! Now get in the bedroom or you'll have another injury to explain to your fans.” 

Chase scurried off to the bedroom and waited for Stacy. He hated this. He hated himself for allowing it to happen. But Stacy had told him this was normal. His dad had showed him this was normal. 

Why was this normal? Chase didn't have much time to think before Stacy came into the bedroom.

~~~

That night, Stacy slept soundly curled up nude next to Chase. Chase felt violated and disgusting. He felt tears on his face but refused to move lest he wake Stacy. 

“Guys can't be raped, Chase. Get over yourself.” Stacy’s words ran through his mind like a broken record. “You're a man, men like sex. You like sex.”

Chase believed those words and breathed deeply. “Get over yourself!” He thought to himself. “This is normal. What you're feeling is normal. Just sleep!”

Chase didn't sleep well that night. 

~~~

Over a year later and Chase found himself crying over this incident and several others of a similar caliber. This time, Marvin was comforting him. 

“Chase, Dove, what's wrong? Why are you crying?” His voice was full of concern. Usually Chase didn't cry like then when the couple were making out. Then again, this was the first time sex had come up.

“If you're not ready we can always wait,” Marvin smiled gently at the crying man. 

“B… but… St-Stacy, she never-” Chase couldn't get his words out fully before Marvin put two and two together. 

“Chase… did… did she rape you?” Marvin asked. Anger boiled inside him, not at Chase, but at Stacy. 

Chase shook his head “C-can’t be raped. I-I’m a g-guy. Not p-possible for m-me to have been raped.” He choked out. 

“That's bullshit. Complete and utter bullshit. You can be raped. If Stacy ever forced you to have sex with her, that's rape. If she manipulated you into saying yes, that's rape.” He took Chase's face in his hands and looked at the taller man in the eyes. “Do you understand me?” 

Chase noded and latched onto Marvin, still sobbing. “D-didn’t know. She l-lied. Was bad.” Chase was babbling, not even knowing what was coming out of his mouth. 

“Shhh… shhh you're okay. I'm here now. She can't touch you.” Marvin and Chase at on Chase’s bed like that for a while. 

When Chase finally calmed down, Marvin smiled and kissed him on the forehead. “You want to watch a movie?” Marvin asked. Chase nodded and sniffed a little. “Okay, you sit back, I’ll put on a feel good movie. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Chase sniffed.

He wasn't okay, not yet. But one day, with Marvin's help, he would be.


End file.
